Truth or Dare
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and friends play a game of Truth or Dare.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**Selene and Adam belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog._**

**Gamer, Jasmine, Alex, and Katie belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog._**

**Nebula belongs to me. **

* * *

Everyone in Tails' workshop was sitting crossed legged in the living room, ready to play Truth or Dare game.

"Who should go first?" Blaze asked.

"Sonic should" Gamer said.

"Okay, then" Sonic said.

"Amy, you can ask him" Gamer said with a grin.

"Okay. Truth or Dare, Sonikku?" Amy grins.

"Dare" Sonic said.

"I dare you to hug Shadow" Amy giggles.

"Don't come near me, Faker" Shadow grumbled.

"Sorry Shadow, I have to" Sonic hugged Shadow.

"Come on Shadow, please hug Sonic" Nebula said with her cute puppy face at him.

"Damn it. I hate it when you do that" Shadow hugged Sonic back.

"This is great" Gamer took a picture of them hugging.

"Okay, you can stop now boys" Amy giggled.

"Good" Shadow broke the hug.

"Don't ever take a picture again, Gamer" Shadow said grumpily, as he folded his arms.

"No promises" Gamer chuckled.

"Hmph!" Shadow huffs angrily.

"That was kind a cute" Silver snickered.  
"I'm just glad I'm not turning gay" Shadow rolled his eyes and ignores Silver's laughs.

"Whatever" Sonic said.

"You're turn, Faker. Truth or dare?" Sonic grins.

"Truth" Shadow simply said, didn't want to go for dare.

"Do you love Nebula a lot because she cares for you?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I do" Shadow said.

"Tell us why?" he said.

"All right."

"When we first met, she filled my heart with love and warmth that I never felt before until now" Shadow said.

This brought a smile to Nebula's face.

"And I promised to Maria that I will have Shadow cared and loved" Nebula said.

She and Shadow hugged each other.

"Aww…." their friends said.

They all smiled.

"Nebula, truth or dare?" Shadow asked his girlfriend.

"Hmm…..dare"

"I dare you to challenge Knuckles into an arm wrestle" Shadow chuckled at this to Knuckles.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Knuckles shouted.

"What's the matter Knuckles, scared?" Silver asked.

"I AM NOT SCARED!"

"Ah, too chicken that you'll lose, Knuckie?" Rouge chuckled at this which made him blush.

"First off, don't call me Knuckie! Second, I'm NOT a chicken!" Knuckles growled.

"I'm waiting" Nebula taps her foot.

"Fine! I just hate losing to a girl!" Knuckles growled.

Nebula and Knuckles begins their arm wrestle.

Knuckles had a tough time.

Nebula smirked at him that she's stronger than him; she moves her arm down on his, making her the winner.

"Ha!"

Knuckles growled.

"It's not my fault that you have a big attitude, Knuckles" Nebula chuckled.

"Whatever" Knuckles grumbled.

She shrugs it off, "Silver, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Silver said.

"Do you still like cookies a lot?" Nebula smirked.

This made Silver's ears perk up when he heard the word, 'cookies'.

"Yes!"

"Look what I got" she held out a chocolate chip cookie.

Silver's eyes widened.

Nebula flew slowly near the kitchen so that Silver can get the cookie without running into his friends.

"You want it, come get it" she chuckled.

Silver flew after her.

"Say please like a good boy, Silver" Nebula said while holding the cookie in her gloved hand.

"Please give it to me!"

"Good boy" she patted his head like a dog and gives him the cookie.

"I'm not a dog" Silver said as he ate the cookie.

"I know" she snickered and flew back in the living room where her friends are.

"You're turn, Silver" Nebula said.

"Amy, truth or dare?" Silver asked.

"Dare" Amy said.

"I dare you to lick Sonic's neck."

"WHAT?!" Sonic blushed deeply red.

"You heard me" Silver grinned.

"I'm gonna kill you in your meditation, Silver!" Sonic growled angrily.

Silver just chuckled.

Amy giggles and licks Sonic's neck like a hickey kiss.

Sonic bunched his shoulder.

"Sorry, Sonikku" Amy said.

"It's okay" Sonic sighed.

"Selene, truth or dare?" Amy asked.

"Truth" Selene said.

Amy thought of a question.

"Hmm…..do you still like being a werehog at night time?" she asked since she couldn't come up with one.

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"Because I like to howl at the full moon" Selene said.

"Cool."

"Gamer, truth or dare?" Selene asked.

"Dare"  
"I dare you to wear a girl wig" Selene chuckled evilly.

"Hmph!" Gamer refuses as he crossed his arms.

Just then, Blaze burned his tail.

"YYEEOOOWW!" Gamer sprung up towards the ceiling, "BLAZE!" he growled.

"Just do it and don't try to spray water on me again" Blaze said.

"Fine. Just stop burning my tail off. It's not funny" Gamer comes back down from the ceiling.

As he came down, a bucket of water fell on Blaze.

"You owe me one, Jedi" Blaze shook off the water from her hair.

"No I don't" Gamer growled.

Gamer puts on the Halloween wig on his head.

"Ah, how cute" Selene snickered.

"Shut up" Gamer growled as he quickly took the wig off.

"Knuckles, truth or dare?" Gamer asked the red echidna.

"Truth" Knuckles simply said.

"Do you have a crush on Rouge?" Gamer chuckled.

"N-no!" Knuckles blushed.

"Ah, you're blushing, Knuckie" Rouge said seductively.

"Shut up!"

"You know you look kind a cute when you're angry with a bad temper" Rouge chuckled.

"YOU'RE BATTY!" Knuckles blushed hard.

Rouge chuckled more.

"Fine! I like her! You happy now?!" Knuckles growled.

Rouge nodded.

"Even for a bat you're batty!" Knuckles growled under his breath.

Everyone snickered at this.

"Jasmine, truth or dare?" Knuckles mumbled.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tickle Jedi doofus" Knuckles chuckled.

"I'll get you for this!" Gamer growled.

Jasmine pins Gamer down and tickles his tummy.

Gamer held in his laughter.

"Trying to hold in your laughs, Gamer?" Jasmine chuckled while tickling him rapidly.

Gamer clamped his mouth shut tightly.

"A little too much?" Jasmine tickles him rapidly which made him laugh out loud.

But he was able to hold it in enough so that it came out muffled.

Jasmine stopped to let him breathe.

Gamer took several deep breaths.

"You're turn, Gamer" Jasmine said.

"Rouge, Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Rouge said.

"Why do you like jewels so much?"

"Hmm….they're so pretty and precious. And I'm a great treasure hunter" Rouge said with a seductive tone.

"Cool."

"You're so batty whenever you sneak up on my Master Emerald!" Knuckles snarled at her.

"It's not my fault that it's beautiful and big. Don't you think you should share it?" Rouge grins at Knuckles.

"No way" Knuckles glared.

Rouge chuckled mysteriously and sexy.

"Fox boy, truth or dare?" Rouge asked.

"Dare" Tails said.

"I dare you to let Nebula's cat play with your tails" Rouge chuckled.

"Meow" a non-mobian black cat, Midnight.

"Okay" Tails shrugged.

"Meow" Midnight walks up to Tails and plays his tails.

"Cute" Silver said in a girly way which was an accident. He quickly shut his mouth.  
The others snickered at this.

"I told ya that you sounded girly, Silver" Shadow smirked.

"Shut up" Silver growled.

"Silver, don't growl" Nebula said.

"Why not?" Silver grumbled.

"Because if you behave you'll get this" Nebula held out a chocolate chip cookie.

Silver's eyes widened.

Nebula chuckled and slowly flew in the kitchen.  
"Come get it, Silver. Beg for it" she smirked.

"Please give it to me!" Silver said.

"How bad you want it?" she chuckled and flew up towards the ceiling of the kitchen.

"Very bad!" Silver shouted.

"Good boy" she said and gives him the cookie.

Silver ate it eagerly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nebula and Silver are not love couples, just so you know. They are like brother/sister relationship. **

* * *

Nebula and Silver came back in the living room. It was Tails' turn.

"Blaze, truth or dare?"

"Truth"  
"Why do you like to burn Gamer's tail?" he asked.

"Because it makes me laugh to hear him scream like a girl" Blaze chuckled and glanced at Gamer.

Gamer glared at her.

"You always dump water on me" Blaze said as she sweeps her tail on Gamer's chin like a feather duster.

"Only after you burn my tail" Gamer shoved her tail away.

Blaze snickered.

"Stop snickering!" Gamer snarled.

Blaze stuck out her tongue.

A while later after everyone had their turn; they went into the kitchen to have lunch.

Nebula had her favorite, chicken fingers.

Gamer had his favorite, pizza.

Blaze had her tortilla chips with salsa; she didn't know that the salsa was a bit spicy which made her burp accidently as the flame came out of her mouth like a fire breathing dragon.

Silver got a little burned by this.

"Sorry" Blaze said.

"It's all right."

"Sheesh, Faker. You eat like an animal" Shadow rolled his eyes at seeing the blue hedgehog eating his chili dogs.

"Whatever" Sonic continued eating.

Shadow growled angrily.

"Calm down, Shadow. Just let him be" Nebula said.

Shadow sighed.

"Uhh…..Silver? Don't you think eating too much cookies will give you a tummy ache?" Selene said in concern, she was like a sister to him and she didn't want him to get a tummy ache.

"No it won't" Silver rolled his eyes.

"Don't say I warned you" Selene said.

Silver continued eating.

Selene rolled her eyes and continues eating her lunch.

Then she burped.

Silver felt like he was going to puke, "Oh, man" his stomach was in pain.

"I told ya" Selene said.

Silver glared as he ran into the bathroom.

"Oh, boy" Nebula flew to the bathroom.

Silver puked into the toilet.

Nebula sighs and puts her glowing hand on his tummy to heal the pain. He stops throwing up and felt better.

"Thanks, Nebula. Man, your sister was right" Silver said.

"No problem. Just don't eat too much next time, bro" she said.

"Got it" Silver said.

"You feel okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Here, have some celery with veggie dip" Nebula said. She brought him back in the kitchen while she went to get some celery and veggie dip for him.

"Here"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome"  
"Ah, you make such a lovely mother, Ms. Emerald" Gamer smirked at her, calling her last name.

"Shut up" Nebula rolled her eyes.

"No thanks" Gamer chuckled.

"Grrrr…" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"You don't scare me" Gamer grinned.

"I'm not trying to scare you" she growled.

"Whatever" Gamer rolled his eyes

After lunch, they went back in the living room to play Truth or Dare game again. Cream decides to go first.

"Mr. Adam, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth" Adam simply said.

"Do you truly love Ms. Selene a lot?"

"Yes."

Selene nuzzles her boyfriend's chest.

This made him purr.

"Katie, truth or dare?" Adam asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to challenge against Sonic at a race" he said.

"Okay" Katie grinned.

"This should be fun" Sonic grins.

They went outside and sped off.

Katie managed to keep up with him.

"Oh, no. No! No! No!" Sonic tries to run faster.

The race ended in a tie.

"That was fun, blue blur" Katie smirked and went back inside the workshop.

Sonic went in and grumbled.

"You did good, Sonikku" Amy said with a cute smile.

"Thanks Ames."

"Alex, truth or dare?" Katie asked her boyfriend.

"Dare."

"I dare you to hug your big sister" Katie said.

Alex shrugged.

He hugs Jasmine.

Jasmine hugged back.

"You know, I wish our brother Damien hugged us, sis" Nebula said to Selene.  
"Yeah" she said.

They sighed.

"Blaze, truth or dare?" Alex asked.

"Truth."

"Do you still like Silver a lot?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Cute"  
"Selene, truth or dare?" Blaze asked.

"Dare"  
"I dare you to do some backflips without hurting yourself" Blaze said.

Selene did just that. She did some tumble backflips.

"Quite a gymnast, Selene" Rouge said.

"Thanks, Rouge" Selene said, "Shadow, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a slow dance with my sister" Selene said.

Shadow blushed hard.

"Very well" Shadow mumbled.

Nebula put her arms around his neck; Shadow put his arms around her waist and they did a slow dance for at least a minute.

"So cute" Gamer chuckled.

Shadow growled lowly at Gamer while dancing with Nebula.

Gamer stuck his tongue out.

After Shadow did his dare, it was his turn.

"Rose, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Amy said.

"Is your hammer the only weapon you have?" Shadow asked.

"If my fists count, no. If not, yes."

"I see"

"Gamer, truth or dare?" Amy asked.

"Truth."

"Why do you like to pull pranks?"

"They're fun and they make me laugh."

"Hmph. At least it's funny that Blaze pranked you by burning your tail" Amy giggles.

"That's not a prank. That's just her being mean" Gamer rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" Amy said.

"Nebula, truth or dare?" Gamer asked.

"Truth"

"Do you like to fly?"

"Yes, rather than walking around" Nebula said.

"Cool."

"Sonic, truth or dare?" Nebula asked.

"Truth"  
"What's the spiciest topping you've ever put on a chili dog?"

"Chili con carne" Sonic said.

"Is that Spanish, Nebs?" Shadow said.

"Yup"

"Wow."

"What does it mean?" Gamer asked.

"Chili with meat" Nebula said, "It's a spicy stew"

"Ah."

"Silver, truth or dare?" Sonic asked.

"Dare"  
"I dare you to nuzzle Nebula's ponytail" Sonic chuckled.

Silver sighed.

"This is so not funny" Nebula grumbled with a blush.

Silver went up to her and nuzzled her soft quills, it smelled like blueberries.

This made Silver want to nuzzle more.

Gamer chuckled.

Silver purred loudly, he couldn't stop nuzzling on her soft ponytail.

"Uhh…..Silver?" Nebula blushed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you done?" Nebula said.

"Yeah..."

"Um, can you let go now?"

Silver was not able to stop since he loved nuzzling on her ponytail.

"Oh, great" Nebula rolled her eyes.

Blaze giggles at this.

Nebula rolled her eyes again. She lies down on Silver's chest to make him stop nuzzling.

"Get off me" Silver said.

"Nah, I think this is comfortable" Nebula said.

Silver growled and pushed her off.

Nebula snickered.

A while later after the game; it was already evening.

Nebula decides to meditate with Silver in a quiet room.

Shadow smiled and lets his girlfriend meditate Silver since they are like brother and sister not couples.

Gamer and Jasmine decided to spend the night there.

"Look, I know it wasn't funny. I was just having fun" Nebula said with her eyes closed, meditating with Silver.

"Whatever" Silver said.

"Don't be so grumpy" Nebula said.

"Why?"

"Because you're like a brother to me" Nebula said.

"Okay..."

"Cheer up, Silver"

Silver tried to.

Nebula pins him down and tickles his tummy.  
"Hahahahaha….Nebula…HAHAHAHAHA!" Silver laughed too hard.

Then he rolled so he was on her, and started tickling her tummy.

She squealed and laughed hard.

"SILVER….HAHAHAHAHA!"

Silver continued tickling.

Nebula rolled over and tickles his chest.

They had a tickle fight.

Few minutes later they stopped and take a breather.

"You sneaky future hedgehog" she pants with a grin on her face.

"Thanks" Silver grinned back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, little bro" Nebula ruffled his head.

"Stop that" Silver moved her hands away.

"What? I'm just playing with you. Give me a hug" Nebula hugs him.

Silver hugged back.

"See ya, Silver" Nebula waved and flew out the door.

Silver went home.


End file.
